


I Was Sleeping

by ElemyT



Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Shapeshifter Stiles, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElemyT/pseuds/ElemyT
Summary: 01:26 Scott:Gone to talk to Hunters that are passing through Beacon Hills. Don't worry. No violence agreed.
Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608655
Kudos: 43





	I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is Frank's cousin. (Their mothers were sisters)  
> Stiles is a son of Hermes

Scott attacked the hunter before him, jumping and shifting, growling ferociously. Derek, Issac, Kira and Peter copied him, Argent pulled out his guns and began firing at them and Lydia ran backwards towards the trees. 

  
The hunters fought back determinedly, quickly beating the pack back. Soon nearly everyone was covered in blood and injured in some way. Scott had a bullet in his thigh and an arrow in his shoulder, Argent had a bullet in his foot and knife poised near his neck, Derek had several arrows in his stomach, Issac had a multitude of slashes on his torso from knives, Kira was pinned to a tree by a trick arrow that had tied her there, Peter was unconscious on the ground and Lydia was trying her hardest not to scream. 

  
They were all about to die. 

  
Stiles jolted awake, his heart thumping. He rolled over in bed and grabbed his (monster-proof) phone, praying to the gods that it had been a nightmare and not a demigod dream. 

  
_01:26 Scott:_   
_Gone to talk to Hunters that are passing through Beacon Hills. Don't worry. No violence agreed._

  
Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he scrambled out of bed. He pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans, an old t-shirt and his combat boots. Then he grabbed his 'bat' which was actually a Stygian iron sword (a gift from Hades for completing a quest for him) and ran down the stairs and out the door. He knew that his jeep wouldn't get him there fast enough so as he ran he shifted into a cheetah leaving dust behind him. 

  
He ran to the edge of the clearing he knew the pack was in and quickly shifted into a fox. He knew that Fox was less likely to be questioned than a cheetah if anyone spotted him. He looked into the clearing. The apparent leader of the Hunters was talking to Scott. 

  
"Where's the demigod?" he said. 

  
"The what?" said Scott through gritted teeth. 

  
"The demigod," said the hunter. "I know there is a demigod in this town. Where is he?" 

  
"We have no idea what your talking about," Scott growled. "Leave this place." 

  
The hunter scowled then he grinned evilly. He went over to where Lydia stood with her hands over her mouth. He grabbed her by the shoulder and held a gun to her head. "If you don't tell me where the demigod is," he said. "I put a bullet in her pretty head." 

  
The werewolves growled at him. Stiles growled quietly too. He quickly shifted into a mouse and then ran into a better position so that he could look directly at him. He shifted into a wolf and ran forward he leaped and pushed the Hunter the ground, growling dangerously. A look of fear appeared on his face as he looked at Stiles' teeth. 

  
"Get this thing off of me!" he yelled at his men. 

  
Stiles looked up as the other Hunters began to come towards him. He looked at his pack and then shifted again into a dragon. Everyone in the clearing stumbled backwards as he roared at the Hunters. The Hunters moved to one side of the clearing and the pack to another. Stiles blew a line of fire in the direction of the Hunters and they fell backwards as a wall of fire rose up between them. 

  
"It's the demigod!" yelled the leader. "Get him!" 

  
Stiles growled, raised a foot and brought it down heavily on the ground. The Hunters fell to the ground. Every time they tried to stand up and charge at them again he stomped his foot again.   
Finally they seemed to realise that they were getting nowhere and pulled out their guns again. As they fired at him, he moved his wings to shield the pack. He grunted as the bullets buried themselves in his body. As the Hunters continued to fire at him he blew another line of fire in their direction. A couple of the Hunters got to close to the flames and their clothes began to burn. 

  
"Retreat!" yelled the leader, his hair smoking. The Hunters turned around and ran back into the trees, leaving the pack behind. 

  
Stiles folded his wings in again, smothered the flames and then turned to the pack. The werewolves we stood on guard, ready to attack. Kira had her katana pointed at him and Argent had a gun aimed at him too. He stepped backwards slightly and shifted back into his human form. 

  
"Hey guys," he said, tiredly. 

  
"Stiles?" gasped Scott. 

  
Stiles smiled sheepishly. He was about to take a step forward but collapsed suddenly. He gritted his teeth in pain as everyone ran towards him in worry. 

  
"Stiles!" cried out Lydia, dropping to her knees behind him. "Oh, my god! We have to get you to the hospital!" 

  
"No!" gasped Stiles, grabbing her wrist in panic. "No hospitals! My dad! I need to go to my dad!" 

  
"Ok, ok," said Issac. "No hospitals." 

  
Stiles nodded, closing his eyes. 

  
"Hey," said Argent. "Stiles. Stiles! You need to stay awake!" 

  
Stiles nodded his head, straining to keep his eyes open. 

  
"Come on," said Scott, looking at Derek. "We need to get him up. Get him to Argent's car." 

  
Derek picked Stiles up bridal style. Stiles screamed through his teeth as his wounds were strained. "Sorry," said Derek, as he ran towards the car. 

  
Stiles was placed across the back seat of the car and Argent and Lydia got into the front seats. The werewolves and Kitsune ran behind the car as they drove through the trees and along the roads to Stiles' house. 

  
Argent parked the car and Derek lifted Stiles out of the back. Scott ten to the front door and banged on the door loudly. "Sheriff! Sheriff Stilinski!" He yelled. 

  
The door was opened and Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "What?" 

  
"It's Stiles!" Scott gasped moving out of the way so that Stilinski could See Derek holding Stiles' now unconscious body. 

  
Stilinski gasped, fully awake and moved aside so that everyone could get in. "All of you inside now!" he called backwards. He went into the kitchen and began opening cupboards. "Put him on the sofa, Derek! I need you to find the main source of the blood." 

  
Derek set Stiles down on the sofa and used his claws to cut his shirt off. The pack gasped at the amount of holes that littered the torso. 

  
"Some one clean up the blood!" yelled Stilinski. "Scott, go up to the bathroom and get the tweezers from the cupboard. I need someone with steady hands to take the bullets out." 

  
Scott ran out of the room and up the stairs and rummaged through the bathroom cupboard he finally found them and ran back down the stairs. 

  
"Give then to me," said Argent, pulling out a lighter. Lydia had used a cloth to clean away the blood and was staring in horror at the scars that scattered his chest. Argent took the tweezers and hovered them over the burning flame of the lighter. As he pulled the many bullets out of Stiles' body, Stilinski came back into the room. He was carrying a canteen and a small clear box of what appeared to be lemon squares. 

  
Argent finished pulling out the bullets and Stilinski opened the canteen. He tipped it slightly and let several drops of a golden orange fall onto the wounds. 

  
Stiles' chest rose as he took a deep breath. The pack sighed in relief and watched in awe as the wounds seemed to close up until they were half healed. 

  
Stiles opened his eyes and smiled lightly. "Hey guys." 

  
"Hey," said Stilinski, handing him one of the lemon squares. Stiles accepted it and took a bite, moaning in pleasure as flavour exploded in his mouth. The pack watched his wounds close up completely, staring. 

  
"So," said Stiles sitting up. "I'm assuming you guys want to know what that was?" 

  
"Yeah," said Issac. "That would be appreciated." 

  
"Well what do you guys know about Greek mythology?" said Stiles, taking the shirt that his dad was handing him. 

  
"You mean Zeus, Athena and Artemis?" asked Kira. "Those Gods?" 

  
Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Well, they're real. And I'm a demigod."

  
"Really?" said Derek, sceptically. 

  
"Says the werewolf," said Stiles snarkily. 

  
"Well of Your a demigod," said Lydia. "What God is your parent?" 

  
Stiles grinned. "Stiles Stilinski, Son of Hermes, descendant of Poseidon." 

  
"So your dad," said Scott. "Is actually your step-dad?" 

  
Stiles nodded. 

  
"And what do you mean by descendant of Poseidon?" asked Peter who was leaning against the wall in the corner. 

  
"My ancestor," said Stiles. "Years ago, like when the Gods were still believed in, was a son of Poseidon. My mom always told me stories of how my ancestors fought as a swarm of bees or a dragon. Loads of different animals. She was beginning to teach me how to control it before she died. My cousin has this ability too. He's a demigod as well, but a son of Mars, the Roman god of war. The Roman gods are real too. Last year we were in a war against the Titan Kronos who wanted to kill the humankind. Then last summer we had a war against Gaea the primordial of the earth. We were literally fighting the world." 

  
The pack stared at him. 

  
"You want proof of something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. They all nodded. Stiles sighed and pulled on a charm that was attached to a leather necklace that was on his neck. It was surrounded by several clay beads, a silver wedding band and two other charms. The charm on the left was a sword, the charm on the right was spear and the charm that he pulled was a dagger. 

  
A silver dagger appeared in his hand and tossed it in the air, confidently. "This is my Olympic silver knife. It is called lykánthro̱pos. To be honest I'm not sure why it's called that but it's ironic cause in English it translates to werewolf. Olympic silver is one of the metals that do not effect mortals." Stiles took his dad's hand and made the motion to stab him through the hand. The pack gasped and stared when he pulled the knife away and there was no injury. "I don't know if would effect you guys cause your not human. I also have a celestial bronze spear and a Stygian iron sword." He looked at their faces. "Believe me yet?" 

  
The pack nodded. 

  
"Good," said Stiles, smiling. "Now. If you'll excuse me, before I had to save your asses I was sleeping, so I'm going to go back to that." 

  
The pack watched as walked away without another room, his story prominent in their minds, wondering what he had gone through during the two wars. Wondering where the scars came from. 


End file.
